Unah Opinion Part 1
What are your Pet Peeves in guilds? What sort of guild are you looking for? What are you looking forwards to in the game? I don't have too many pet peeves related to games and guilds... I think if you see something you want, you find out what it takes to get it and you decide if you're willing to put out the effort. Maybe... lack of communication in teams. I'm a bit AR and like everything to be very organized. I'm not looking for a guild as I'm starting my own. It was originally just for my alts, but some friends at work heard about it and it's now turned into our starting guild. If it doesn't work out and we end up in different places, it will go back to being my alt guild. I'm looking forward to practically everything in game. *laughs* I love Star Wars and thought KOTOR was great. I'm particularly looking forward to the voice acting and companion characters. I like the things that make it seem like a massively co-opped single player game. Did you start playing MMOs to join your significant other? Are you still playing with them? Hah, not at all. However, I did meet my husband while playing an mmo. After that we moved to WoW together and played that for years, but the game just can't hold my interest and the only thing he does in it is raiding which is at a time I'm unavailable. Looking forward to playing together in swtor, although we'll see if it can hold his interest. He's not as much as Star Wars freak as I am and he is skeptical since there are so few classes. Do you play with your family? Do you choose complimentary classes or just go with whatever you want? I play whatever I want to unless the hubby is asking me to back him up by playing one of his alts on his other account. For my own characters, depending on whether I'm holding a pointy or blunt object, I either stab people in the back or bash them over the head. Stab, stab! I've been so-so at tanking in the past but never gave it a lot of focus. Hoping to do some of that in swtor. I find healing to be incredibly stressful and not enjoyable, although I can do it if needed. But I will whine about wanting to stab people the entire time. What has been your favourite mmo? Anarchy Online What is your role in guild(s)? Mother figure, order keeper, socialite, joker, etc... Joker Are you joining a guild before or after the game is out? Why? I've started one here on the forum for real life friends. Mostly I just want to make sure I get the guild name I want. I'm obsessive about names in games. If a game has an early play, I will do my best to be on the second it's available just so I can reserve the names I want. Guildwise how much are you, as an individual player, "into" the whole guild housing/ player housing thing? I don't think I've ever been in a game (or in a guild in a game) that had guild housing available in any noticeable way. I'm a big fan of player housing, though, particularly if you can bring others into it. I went to some great house parties in Anarchy Online. With regards to Roleplaying; how big a thing is the "STORY" element for you? I don't really rp with other players... I find it creepy. However, I like the game's story to be in depth and absorbing. I certainly can rp if needed, but I think I grew out of that in college. Now I just want people to be quiet and let me talk to the NPCs. How about guild goodies that make us "tick" girls? What are the guild progression systems and features that females have particularly enjoyed and would like to see in SWTOR? I like guild rewards that offer enhancements to things I can already do in game. I don't need more stuff to keep track of, just make what I have better. Speed boosts, better cooldowns, bonuses to abilities, etc. What are people looking forward to regarding social features and guild features in game? I wouldn't mind a guild chat system that can be accessed out of game. Also, I'd like the ability to put a bot in the guild so that we can code in our own source of information... an in game wiki of things we find useful. I'm a collector of information in game and irl and I like to be helpful to guildies in ways that don't require me to stop what I'm currently doing to reply immediately. So I just want to put the information out there and then they can access it as needed. What do you think of in-game romance options? Do you prefer love interests as integral parts of the story plot with real consequences or optional sidetracks with no real effect? Have you seen that blue twilek? I'd hit that. In a second. And only in game. I plan on being very involved with the lives of my companions as I love this kind of interaction in BioWare games. Whether it's as a friend or more, I like to be important in their little lives. I expect to get some strange looks from the hubby as I hit on some of them. And perhaps make some lewd suggestions of how he could do the same with his. *laughs* Have you been in an all female guild for a game, What were your experiences and how did it actually work out in terms of expectations and reality? Never been and not sure I'd like it unless it was by accident and not by design. I don't like the idea of excluding anyone because of something out of their control. I like my husband. Why would I want to tell him he can't be a part of something because he's a man? In the same way, guilds that bar women from joining because they're a distraction or supposedly can't play as well piss me the f*ck off. I think I was one of the best rogues in our guild when I was actively raiding. I didn't flirt with guildies (other than my husband) and didn't encourage those who did. So they can bite my shiny metal @ss. One subject that is usually high up the list for people is in game storage space. Having to use banking toons is a messy necessity in many games if you want to get into high level crafting. Will personal space craft and companions help to solve this problem? I need more room!!!!! I am a hoarder and proud of it. You know those little troll dice that you could only get for a little while? I still have them. The flowers from an easter event that make a teammate bunnilicious? I can bunny-fy people still! And don't get me started on social outfits.... My character in AO had a bank full of backpacks full of social outfits. That game was awesome for social outfits. I had a whole bag full of sunglasses. *laughs* I don't know if the methods for storage that BioWare is implementing will be sufficient... I guess that depends just how many awesome things I find to collect! We seem to be creating a fair amount of negative reactions among some parts of the community merely for seeking a little bit of our own space to talk about our MMO experiences with MMO's and Guilds and our hopes for SWTOR. Have any others come across such resentment in games and guilds? How did you find it best to deal with it? Unanswered Category:Opinion